


Camgirl Aunt May (Teaser)

by Pantastic_Peach



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Camgirl, Camming, F/M, Incest, Incest Fetish, Incest Kink, Masturbation, OnlyFans, Porn, Sex Work, Shameless Smut, Underage Masturbation, blowjob, caught masturbating, incest sex, incest smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantastic_Peach/pseuds/Pantastic_Peach
Summary: It's in the title and tags dude
Relationships: may parker x peter parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Camgirl Aunt May (Teaser)

**Author's Note:**

> Consensual incest sex ahead, you have been warned

Imagine:

Aunt May is a new camgirl. She is horny most of the times and needs a outlet, also the money for her and Peter. She uploads hardcore mommy shit on pornhub and onlyfans. 

Peter is a horny teen boy, and his super powers add to his frustration. He has fucked most of the girls back in highschool and now in college but they can never satisfy him. So he has to masturbate multiple times a day.

One day he comes across his aunt's profile on onlyfans. He was both shocked and super turned on so he subs to her. Best decision ever, but now he is super horny around May and needs to stuff his warm cock into his aunty all the time. He used to get off to imagining about May before too, but now he gets to watch her in full action. 

One night Peter is fully naked in his bed, jerking off. He is watching a video of May with ear phones on. May catches him in action, and to get his attention she strips and grabs his fat length. 

Peter is shocked and tries to apologize but May just keeps sucking as if her life depends on it. Peter ends up fucking her mouth and filling her with his sweet cum. 

They kiss and fuck all night, live streaming the whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> its a short imagine, should I turn it into a full fic?


End file.
